


It's Not a Date

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [25]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Humour, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Red Robin/Batgirl: Collision, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Missing scene from Batgirl #8. Tim tries to pick a dress for Stephanie in their mission to protect Leslie from assassins.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _"Are we on a date right now?"_

_“You ready for your ‘grand return’ to the Gotham social scene?”_

_“No time like the present. Seeing me should distract the League long enough to let you get Leslie out of harm’s way…”_

_“But I haven’t a thing to wear.”_

_“We’re right around the corner from the garment district, right? Gimme twenty minutes.”_

_“’Kay.”_

Batgirl remained on the roof whilst Tim broke into a store. Something fancy, he’d thought.

He was still mad at her. Batgirl. Stephanie. Her solution to the Spoiler question was just to switch costumes. Really? And Babs signed off on this? Cass signed off on this? Dick signed off on this?

As if.

_What happened to you Tim?_

As if Stephanie actually cared. Like Stephanie Brown actually gave a goddamn about anyone else in her peppy empty headed –

Oh, that was a nice dress.

No. Still angry. Where was he? Oh yes. Peppy, bright voice with a giggle always waiting to burst out.

No wait –

“This one is nice.” Batgirl voiced behind him.

“Gah!” He jumped like a schoolgirl, and Batgirl raised her eyebrows. Well, he assumed she did. That cowl wasn’t the easiest thing to get to grips with. Even his own…

“You let your guard down.”

Oh. Hah. She was being clever. Or what Stephanie assumed was clever. Sarcasm and snarking. Turning his own words on him. Which, fine, _maybe_ he had his hypocritical moments, but who doesn’t? Who isn’t a little bit flawed? Especially after everything he’d been through and how traumatized –

“This is gonna sound stupid but can you pick something that covers my gut? Like no cheeky belly or anything.”

“What?”

“It’s all gnarly and scarred.”

“Oh. Of course.”

Shit. _Shit_. Most physical scars came with mental ones. Stupid. Who was the self-absorbed one again?

“Thanks,” and she smiled. And it was beautiful.

Tim gulped, “Go pick some white shoes. I’ll keep looking.”

Steph looked around, craning her neck to locate footwear, then waltzed off, blonde hair flowing behind her. Tim robotically turned back around, and began to filter through dresses. He knew her size, loathe as he was to admit it, he still remembered. She deserved something nice. Something eye catching. But not _too_ eye catching. They had to slip in and out with Leslie after all. And for some reason the idea of other guys looking at her made him angry. But still. But still. _But still_.

“This one,” he declared, tearing off the tags. He tossed it to Stephanie, who after a brief inspection, acquiesced.

She reached behind her cowl and tugged it off, sighing at the relief of getting the weight off the crown of her head. Tim blushed, hearing her tug the zipper down on her suit. Was she seriously going to get changed right in front of him?

Pausing, Stephanie noticed he was staring. “Don’t you have a regular suit to find?”

Tim burned even more red. “Yes. Sure. Be right back.”

She laughed at his red cheeks, then continued to undress.

He found her later waiting for him outside the party. Hair done up, fresh layer of makeup on, pretty dress, pretty girl.

“Bam. Look at you, huh?” she giggled. “We didn’t get to go on dates like these very often, did we?”

She seemed to realise her mistake the moment the words left her mouth, and her smile fell off with her warm skin growing pale. Ignoring a strange gut reaction to quiet her nerves, to promise that he could do that for her from now on, he instead replied,

“Are we on a date right now?”

She looked mortified he should even ask.

“Leslie’s in danger,” Stephanie pushed, looking more than a little distraught.

Two years ago, he would have known exactly what to do. Pull her in with his left arm so she would be able to rest her head on his shoulder and neck, using the pressure of his hold as a soothing agent. Her warmth would bleed into him, and they would both grow calmer.

Now Tim could only watch as she turned to go into the party without him. No, wait. That was wrong. He could do something…

“Wait Steph. Gimme your arm.”

“What?”

“C’mere. Just until we get through the entrance.”

She moved closer until they were chest to chest. She stared at him, like she was still suspicious of what she saw, of who he was. After a moment of too long a pause, she seemed content with her inspection. She reached up and played with his long hair, making it point in different directions thanks to the gel he had brushed through it. Tim’s rattling heart settled, if only for a moment.

“Let’s hurry. We need to save Leslie.”

Tim held out his arm, like a gentleman, and Stephanie graciously took it, colour returning to her cheeks. Tim again felt his mood shift with hers, and already could feel his smile softening. He wanted very much to kiss her forehead once more like he used to, encouraging her onwards.

But no, he was still angry with her.

Honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 16th of September 2020.


End file.
